She Will Be Loved
by cgal120
Summary: An unspoken law states that nations shouldn't get into serious relationships with one another, so how will Alfred cope when he has Alice all alone in a hotel room ready to renew an old alliance? USxFem!UK. Requested by hamburgerheroalfred of tumblr.


_**She Will Be Loved**_

In had become common ground amongst nations to never get into committed relationships; either with humans or each other. Concepts like sex and marriage were simply forms of creating an alliance with another country, a pact that sealed the deal until the governments of the countries involved decided that enough was enough.

In short, the personifications of each nation were becoming pawns in the political games of their leaders, and not all of them were happy about it.

Some nations used the pact to their advantages, especially during wartime. They could do what they wanted to each other and get away with it because it was war. Male, female, it didn't really matter. As long as something happened then that's all the governments were really concerned with.

That's what was worrying Alfred Jones at that moment in time. It was wartime once more, a darker age than the personification of the USA was really looking forward to. His alliance was being renewed with the personification of England, Alice Kirkland, and it was making his stomach do backflips.

It wasn't as if they hadn't done anything in the past. He had felt dirty afterwards, like he'd taken advantage of her, but during the World Wars in order to help, he had to have an alliance; become one of the Allied Forces. He knew that they'd all have to go through with it, but knowing that he was one of the people that had to have sex with the British woman had made him feel sick. He didn't want it. Not that way at least.

And here he was again; waiting for her in a hotel room guarded by people who knew exactly what was going to happen in that room. It hurt him to sit there and wait for her. It hurt him to think that he was essentially using her at that moment. He cared for her a lot, loved her even, but he could never tell her any of this.

She had cared for him when he was a vulnerable child then he had broken her heart. She always put on a stoic expression when it came to things like this; the American not wanting to know how many times she had had to give herself for her country.

Oh for all the times that had happened to her, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her gently. He wanted to treat her like a princess, make her feel special and tell her he loved her. He wanted to be with her one day, marry her, have a family…

But he couldn't do that could he?

Despite the relationship between them being called "The Special Relationship", he knew that if anything were to happen, then both them as people and them as countries would be torn apart. He remembered the wars between them, the fights they had gotten into. He never liked seeing her look so utterly defeated, broken, vulnerable…

Gulping slightly, he got to his feet and rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans as he heard a small knock on the bedroom door. He took a shaky breath and walked over to it, putting his hand on the gold coloured doorknob and turning it. Looking down at her, Alfred smiled slightly as Alice looked up at him. He could tell she was nervous, her expression seeming to be torn between defiance and anxiety. Stepping aside slightly, he pulled the door open more and let her walk inside; making sure the door was properly locked once he'd shut it again.

Alice walked around the room and placed her bag down on the table near the window, then opened it slightly to let some cool air into the warm air. Her hands were shaking slightly as she got everything they would need from the bag; a condom, lube, and the contract they would both have to sign once everything was agreed.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alfred asked, walking over to her and gingerly put his hand onto her shoulder. He felt her tense at his touch, frowning a little. She was defensive, on guard. He looked at their reflections on the glass of the window beside them, watching them sadly; he towered over her lithe vulnerable form.

"Do you know how many times I've had to do something like this?" she muttered quietly.

"I can't even begin to imagine…" admitted Alfred.

"Too many," Alice replied. "I was alive in times when it was more common to get away with doing things to kids younger than 10. Vikings, France, even my brothers sometimes. I am… more than used to it now…"

"Used to…?"

"Used to being used, Alfred," Alice said, turning and looking up at him. "I've lost count… Even with you…" Alfred looked down a little, ashamed; he never wanted her to think of him like that. "I'm sorry…"

Blinking slightly, Alfred looked up at her again in surprise. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you," Alice said, rubbing her face and sitting down on the bed. "We're meant to be… you know… sealing the deal… This isn't really the best way to… Urgh…"

"Hey, stop that," Alfred said, sitting down beside her. "You have nothing to be sorry about… I'm the one who's hurt you…" Alice looked at him for a moment in total shock. "Do you really think I want to do this? I don't like this! I hate this! It makes me feel like a rapist… Using you like this… It's wrong… Sex shouldn't be for sealing deals it should be for love… If we were together-"

"Excuse me?" said Alice, cutting him off and looking up at him. "I… I don't understand… You? You're not a bad person, Alfred. No matter how many times I pick on you, you really aren't… No… You…"

Words failed her in that moment so she simply put her head in hands. She really couldn't do this. Alliance or not. Whether they'd done it in the past was irrelevant. It hurt her to be in this position. She tensed slightly as she felt Alfred put his arm around her but lent against him against her better judgement. She could feel him everywhere and it terrified her.

"What's happening, Alfred?" she asked, keeping her head in her hands as she daren't look up at him.

"I don't know," Alfred replied, holding her close to him. He was trying to find the nerve to tell her how she felt but had no idea what to do. She was so small and vulnerable against him, a completely different person. "Alice… W-what do you think of me?"

Alice finally revealed her face and looked up at him, her expression scared. "Alfred?"

"Really, what do you think of me?"

"I think you are one of the bravest people I know," Alice said quietly. "You're strong and helpful. You can be an idiot sometimes and overbearing and poke your nose in when it's not needed but you're always there for people. I argue with you because you are so bloody brilliant! I can't think of another word. You just… I raised you, your broke my heart as you surpassed me, now you're the best you can be… That had nothing to do with me… I always called you a child but in truth… I was the child… I didn't like that you were getting bigger than me, better than me at practically every single thing… so I hit back. I tried to push you down. I shouldn't have done that but it made no difference, you still came back up taller and better than me and proved me wrong…

"But you know the real thing that got to me? Was what I was started to feel for you… I had always known that you were going to grow up into a handsome man. You were a really cute child, like a little angel. That's why I always called you that… And for the time I never saw you, I often tried to picture how you would look, what you'd sound like… Then when we finally got back in contact, I was very surprised to see how you turned out."

"Are you calling me handsome then?"

"Yes, Alfred, I am," Alice said, blushing slightly. "You have such a bright smile and your eyes are too blue to be true. Not to mention the couple of times I've got to see your body… Well, let's just say, I called you fat as a defence mechanism…"

Alfred blushed and smiled as she spoke, listening to her compliment him for the first time in a very long time. She was telling him such personal opinions that it made him feel a little ashamed that he was keeping quiet about how he felt. Gulping slightly, Alfred licked his lips and looked at her.

"Alice, if you think all of that… does that mean you… lo- like me?"

Looking at the boy carefully, Alice tilted her head and looked as though she was in thought for a moment. "I guess I am," she finally muttered. "I guess I have for a while…"

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Alfred asked, feeling his cheeks dust with pink as the words escaped him. Alice looked up at him, blushing a little herself.

"I wouldn't know unless it happened," she said, holding his gaze as their eyes connect. Pushing all of his inhibitions aside, Alfred leaned in slowly and justly brushed his lips against hers. He cupped her cheek softly and deepened the kiss ever so slightly, pressing his lips to hers much firmer. Hesitating for but a moment, Alice kissed him back; the pair staying connected for a minute or two before the need for air was too great.

Pulling back, Alice looked up at Alfred with her mouth slightly open. "You like me too then?" she asked, chuckling nervously and smiling a little.

"Like you?" Alfred said, grinning at her. "Alice, I love you. I think I always have, but I've never had the confidence to tell you… I thought you hated me and all this alliance stuff…"

"I love you too," Alice said, cutting him off. "I don't know how we can make this work though… When new alliances come we'll be doing other people… I wouldn't want to hurt you… and our bosses… what would they say? Oh, why does it have to be like this?"

Alfred held her face and made her look at him. "Hey! Calm down. It'll all be fine," he said. "I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't promise that…"

"Well, if I can't promise that then I promise to be the one you can run to if anyone does!" Alfred said. Alice looked up at him vulnerably again, listening. "I swear to you. I will never hurt you. I know we can't change any of this, but that doesn't mean it can tear us apart," he took hold of her hand and kissed it, "Alice, I love you more than I can even bare and now I know you love me too… I can't let you go. Even if we just go on secret dates or something… Casually spend more time with each other. Guys and girls can be friends without anything going on. Please, Alice, just stand by me this one time. Trust me."

"I do trust you," she replied, smiling softly. She leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Alfred closed his eyes and pressed his face into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hugged her back. "But how are we going to get through this bit? They always know…"

"We can't fake it… so…"

"I trust you."

Alfred kept her as she was but smiled up at her softly. "I promise, this time'll be different to the others. We're not just having sex, we're making love."

"I like the sound of that," Alice said, gasping slightly and tilting her head as she felt him start to kiss her neck.

Alfred kept his promise and made sure that she felt good, kissing up and down her neck. She moaned softly as a spot behind her ear was touched, so he started to focus there for a moment feeling her shift onto his lap to get closer to him. He held her waist and laid her down on the bed, hovering above her as he started to kiss her passionately. The noises that the woman was making only edged him, pressing down on her lightly.

Running his left hand up her thigh, he pushed her skirt up slightly and toyed with her underwear. She, in turn, spread her legs and allowed him to pull them away from her. He gently pressed one of his fingers into her, curling it slightly and moving it as she started to move her hips to get more of the feeling.

"Alfred~" she moaned, gasping as he started to kiss at her neck again. They shifted slightly and got under the silk bed sheets, slowly removing each other's clothes. Alice looked up at Alfred as he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head as he kissed her again. She knew they wouldn't get to a condom in time, and didn't feel like getting out of the position they were in so just clicked her fingers and put one on him. Alfred pulled back slightly when he felt the change and looked down at his penis, looking at Alice who blushed bashfully.

"Thanks," he chuckled, kissing her again as he shifted one hand to her thigh. Pulling her legs apart slightly, he slowly and gently pushed into her. She winced slightly but allowed him in all the way, feeling him gently moving his hips in order to get her used to him. It was a sweet gesture that started to make the bad feeling slip away.

"Move," she gasped against his mouth. Alfred happily obliged, pulling out slightly before pushing back into her slowly. The pair slowly lost themselves in one another, sharing hot kissing, noises, heat; sweat mingling on their skin as they made love under the silk sheets. For one moment, one blissful moment, they were normal; they were together in normal circumstances. Nothing was going to pull them apart; they were making love because they wanted to not because they were obligated to. Alice was the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with and Alfred was the man who had pulled her out of her own mind.

As the euphoria washed over them, tinting everything with white, Alfred looked down at Alice bellow him and kissed her softly again. She was the most beautiful thing in his world, something that he was incredibly proud to now call his, if only in private. He knew they would have many more nights like this, if only from time to time.

They would be happy together, if only for eternity.

_**Notes:**_

**Hey! So, this was another prompted story from Hamburgerheroalfred of Tumblr. I hope that this lives up to their expectations :]**

**Anyways, I am still accepting requests, but don't be disheartened if I don't do one of your requests. You can make multiple one!**

**Just a heads up, I have no idea about Vocaloid so, uh, maybe avoid that one, but pretty much anything else will go!**

**Anyways, look out for any other prompts and larger fics soon!**


End file.
